Flashlight Ficlets
by Kazyre
Summary: A series of ficlets written from one word prompts that will be missing scenes to my story 'A Flashlight to See in the Dark'.
1. Awkward

Jay twisted around to glance into the kitchen where Joan and Wally were mixing cookie dough, "I'm glad you and Wally stopped by. Joanie's been begging me to kidnap you both if that's what it took to get you to visit. Wally's basically our grandson, you know. You can't just deprive Joanie of Wally time. She gets withdrawals."

"Yeah, I'm sorry…" Barry gave a sheepish laugh, running his fingers through his hair. Jay was smiling, and his eyes were wrinkled with laughter. Barry knew he was just joking, but he still felt guilty. "I've just been really busy lately."

"Barry, you don't need to explain anything to me," Jay cut him off with a good-natured grin. The first Flash always had a way of exuding comfort and calm just by being in the room. "I didn't mean to bust your chops. Joan and I know better than most all you have to deal with everyday."

"It's really not that bad," Barry assured him. "After four years, I've gotten the hang of being a single dad. And honestly, I've got tons of help – what with you and Hal always there for me."

Jay suddenly looked embarrassed, and he chuckled to try and hide it. He got this way whenever Barry let him know how highly he thought of him. "You're a good kid – ah, but you're not really a kid anymore, are you? I'm just grateful that you've got such a great friend to lean on when you need it."

At the mention of Hal, Barry's whole body warmed with a surprising flutter. He felt almost dizzy whenever he thought about his best friend – though they were much more than friends now. He took in a deep breath to calm himself, but it did nothing to curb the goofy grin on his face, "Uh, yeah. Hal's great. Really great."

Jay's brow pulled tight in a confused frown. They both heard Joan's indulgent laughter from the kitchen and turned to see Wally attempting to shove a giant wooden spoon coated in cookie dough into his mouth. Joan lightly swatted the boy's shoulder, looking every bit like Wally's grandmother, "We weren't done mixing yet, Wally. You stinker~"

Wally looked unapologetic as he gnawed on the spoon, "I need this…"

"You are too old to lick the spoon, young man," Joan teased him happily as she portioned the cookie dough onto a sheet pan and dumped the dirty dishes in the sink. "Besides, there are eggs in that. You'll get salmonella poisoning."

Wally harrumphed and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. Barry didn't miss the little glare that was tossed his way, "I'm too old for a lot of things, I guess."

"Oh?" Jay started laughing at the seriousness in Wally's grumpy tone. "What other things?"

Wally continued to look affronted even as Joan set a tall glass of milk in front of him and touched his bright hair fondly. He seemed to shoot daggers at Barry with his eyes as he frowned a said, "Lots."

"I can't eat brownie batter either, and I can't suck my thumb or I'll get buck teeth," Wally rattled off like he was laying down a list of severe grievances, his expression long-suffering. "And I can't sleep with Daddy anymore! But that's not fair, because Uncle Hal gets to sleep in the same bed as Daddy all the time, and he's a lot older than me!"

Barry's content smile plummeted into a wide-eyed stare of horror, and he froze solid in the chair opposite Jay. His stomach roiled nervously. Oh God…

"What…?" Joan had also stopped everything and was watching Wally curiously. Jay's gaze flickered between the three of them back and forth.

"Uncle Hal," Wally said again. "He gets to sleep with Daddy every night now, but _I'm_ not allowed to! It's not fair…"

Barry wanted to sink into the floor and disappear. Jay and Joan's eyes found him a second later, and he could practically _see_ them working it all out in their heads. He and Hal had only really been together for less than a year, and Barry hadn't told the Garricks that they were dating yet.

He just continued to give them both a look of blank terror until Jay turned to face him.

The retired hero cocked his head a bit to the side with a concerned frown. "Barry?"

Oh, this was awkward. Barry _really_ didn't want to explain to them that Wally had caught him and Hal sleeping together.


	2. Cat

Hal rested his chin in one palm, crouched on the balls of his feet, "Your dad's gonna kill me."

Wally was on his hands and knees trying to entice a stray cat out from under the house with a plate of cut up chicken, "It's just a cat."

"Yeah, but he's told me a thousand times not to leave the crawlspace door open under the porch," Hal closed his eyes and strummed his fingers against his jaw as he thought about how to hide this from Barry. "And what did I do? I left the door open. Now there's a cat under there. I bet you that's what's been making all those creepy scratching noises at night."

Wally sat upright in the grass suddenly and fixed his pop with an impatient glower, "You said you couldn't hear those!"

"I lied," Hal shrugged one shoulder. "Didn't want you to be scared."

"But what if it was one of your alien bad guys or something?" Wally asked distrustfully.

"Not likely," Hal snorted. "Atrocitus would never fit under there, and Sinestro would think it beneath him. Almost _all_ of my villains are the 'crash land into your roof with hellfire and shouting' type."

"Oh…" Wally frowned, looking a little disturbed.

"When you get older, I would suggest trying to make friends with your villains instead of antagonize them," Hal sighed. "Maybe invite them out for pizza?"

"Pop, when was the last time you slept?" Wally was giving him a look that was almost identical to Barry's raised eyebrow 'worried about your sanity' one. He continued making coaxing noises at the porch and pushing the chicken further into the crawlspace, hoping to lure the cat close enough to grab. "You're giving crazier advice than usual."

"I dunno…two days ago?" Hal had to think about it for a minute.

"How about you go take a nap and I'll – Oh! I think I see it!" Wally popped up with a wild grin, frantically waving Hal over. He vaulted over the porch railing and landed in a crouch beside his son. Hal was a bit too tall to get a good look under the house, but he tried his best to peer over Wally's shoulder. Wally was half under the porch now, "Wow…it's really tiny…"

Hal strained his eyes to make out the small shape shuffling towards them in the dark. It _was_ kinda skinny for a cat…

The animal moved into the light, snuffling at the offered chicken, and then Hal saw the black fur and long white stripe going down its back.

"Not a cat! That is _not_ a cat!" Hal hooked an arm around Wally's middle and dragged the boy away from the skunk fearlessly hobbling closer and closer. "Abort! Abort!"

Living so close to the woods, Wally had definitely seen skunks before, and he knew what kind of awful they were capable of. The redhead helped frantically scoot himself back, and the two of them bolted across the yard right as the stench started to hit their noses.


	3. Condoms

There was only one time that Barry accidentally ran something through the wash with a load of laundry. He'd been in college, and the jump drive that was ruined had held the only copy of his final research paper. After that, no article of clothing went into the washing machine without every pocket thoroughly checked. It was a good thing too, because Hal left absolutely _everything_ in his pockets. Barry had found Hal's keys, chewing gum, pictures, pens, batteries, the _Green Lantern ring_, _bullets_, and even Oliver's mask once. Wally wasn't even this bad.

Barry pulled a pair of Hals jeans out of the hamper and reached into the front pockets absently. He was trying to remember the words to a country song he'd heard on the radio when his fingers brushed against some kind of wrapper. Barry sighed, shooting Hal a sideways glance from down the hall, "Hal, I swear to God, you are so lucky I found this candy before it went in. I am _not_ prying half-melted Jolly Ranchers out of my socks again."

"Isn't this why I was banned from laundry duty?" Hal called from where he was vegetating in their bedroom. He was recovering from a Red Lantern ambush that had left both him and Guy Gardner with a bevy of injuries. They'd come out on top, but Hal had been 'advised bed rest' for the remainder of the week. "And why are you so sure it's mine? Wally eats _way_ more candy than I do."

"Wally can't fit in these pants," Barry snorted and pulled the wrapped out to look at.

It wasn't candy.

Barry went very still and just stared at the raised circle outline numbly. That was definitely a condom…in Hal's pocket…but they didn't _use_ condoms with each other – not anymore, not since they'd both been tested.

His mind instantly started working at hyperspeed to figure out a reason for why it would be there. Maybe it was an old one? No, it was before the expiration date on the wrapper. Was he just holding it for someone? Jeez, of course not; it was a condom, not drugs. Had he just found it? Was it _his_? Barry couldn't stop himself before the thoughts careened down an even worse tangent. Shit, was it for someone else – someone _not_ him? Was Hal cheating on him? No, that was idiotic; Hal wasn't a cheater. But why did he have a condom then? Dammit…_would_ he…? _No. _Hal wouldn't do that to him. Having a condom in his pocket didn't mean he was cheating.

Barry violently ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath to calm down his racing heart. He refused to panic and instead sped to their bedroom and held up the condom, "And this sure as hell isn't his."

Hal eyed him curiously for a moment and squinted a little to better see what he was holding.

Then his face drained of all color, and he shot upright, "Whoa, now! That's not mine."

"I'd love some help finding out whose it is then," Barry's jaw was tight, but he was trying not to get angry and fly off the handle. He was a rational adult and a scientist, and he always got all the facts before handing down judgment – no matter how anxious he might be.

Barry had really hoped Hal would have a better answer than that.

"Where'd you find it?" Hal swung his legs over the side of the bed despite the cast encasing his left foot.

"Your pants," Barry's voice sounded a little flat even to his ears. "When I was doing the laundry."

"Let me see them."

Barry had dashed to the laundry room, retrieved the jeans, and pushed them into Hal's hands before he'd finished speaking. Hal jumped a little in surprise, but he frowned down at the pants once he recovered.

"Barry," he snorted with sudden laughter. Barry didn't have any idea what was so hilarious about this. "These are _not_ my pants."

Hal held the pants up by the waistline and pulled the fabric taut to demonstrate. For a moment, Barry didn't get what Hal was trying to show him. Then, he really noticed how big they were – huge, really. The jeans were at least three or four sizes too big for Hal.

"Wait…these aren't yours either… Whose _pants_ are these?" Hal seemed to realize the same thing as he read the tag on the inside. They both went quiet as they tried to figure it out. Barry backtracked through his whole day, then yesterday, and then the previous days in the week. The answer popped into his head like a cartoon light bulb turning on.

"They're Clark's!" Barry snapped his fingers triumphantly. "Remember?! He came by last Tuesday, and Wally spilled grape juice on his pants, so I offered to try and clean them."

Hal frowned for a moment like he was trying to recall the day, but then he looked back at the condom in Barry's hand and gasped, "Oh my God, that means that's _Clark's!_"

Barry looked down at the dark blue wrapper in surprise and dropped it like it was a spider.

Hal was howling with laughter and clutching his stomach as he gasped for air, "That's so weird! Oh, holy crap, no! He's supposed to be such a boy scout! Barry, this is the best day of my entire life! I have to go call Oliver…"

Barry didn't really approve of Hal's laughter at their friend's personal life, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He was too stunned into silence by relief and feeling foolish for getting so upset.

"Hey…" Hal had noticed his mental shutdown and stopped laughing. He pulled Barry down until he was sitting on the bed and started brushing Barry's hair back soothingly. "You really thought I was sleeping around on you."

"No," Barry felt his face heat up in shame for even thinking it. "I dunno…"

"I'd never do that to you," Hal leaned his forehead against Barry's and locked their eyes with a rare, sweet smile. He wasn't even mad.

"I know. I'm sorry. I-"

"It's alright, Bear. We can't always help our initial reactions. If _I_ thought I'd found a condom in _your_ pocket, I'd probably bust down the CCPD's doors looking for you."


	4. Desert

Family outings were very important to Barry. He'd gone on them a lot with his own mother and father when he was a boy, and he tried his best to do things like that with Wally regularly. They were both very outdoor oriented and loved hiking and camping. Hal was always game to go with them, and he knew some surprisingly good places to explore – though most of them were in California.

That was fine. They'd call up Oliver and have him drag Roy and Dinah along with. The six of them always had a blast – no matter what they were doing: surfing, zip lining, parasailing…

However, being in California so often had inevitably attracted the attention of Hal's family. Barry had first met Hal's older brother Jack a long time ago – back when Iris was still alive. He'd thought Jack was alright, but a little too stern. Their younger brother Jim was much easier to get along with.

All of the Jordans had one major problem in common, though. They were beyond flabbergasted at the revelation that Hal was bisexual, and they had to constantly bring it up. Barry felt like he was on display at a museum or some sideshow, constantly answering invasive question after question about his relationship with Hal. Every topic led back to weird questions about their daily life or if Wally was having any trouble dealing with it. Barry could tell they weren't meaning to be rude, so he tried his best not to be offended.

Jack was nice enough to Barry's face, but he was convinced that this was a phase Hal was going through. His wife Janice couldn't even look at them without blushing furiously and going quiet.

Extra fun…

They were on a tour of Death Valley together in the Mojave Desert as a sort of family trip, and it was honestly a special kind of terrible. Hal and Jack were walking a bit apart from the group and whisper-shouting at each other about something. Hal's niece and nephew were running ahead with Wally, and at least _they_ were getting along. Jim stuck close-ish to Barry. He was pretending to be enthralled by the scenery, but every now and then, he'd turn to Barry and ask something truly personal that proved he was just coming up with more awkward questions.

Barry was mentally counting the seconds between each one as he walked. Meeting Iris' family hadn't even been this bad. He got to one hundred thirty before Jim turned towards him and opened his mouth again.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta ask. Which one of you is on top?"

Barry sucked a deep breath in through his nose to stay calm, "Jim?"

"Yeah?" Hal's brother cocked his head in interest.

"I want to get along with at least _one_ of my boyfriend's brothers, and it doesn't look like that's gonna be Jack," Barry began, speaking through clenched teeth. He slung an arm around Jim's shoulders. "I can appreciate that you're curious, but if you ever ask me that again, I'm gonna have to break your jaw. Understand?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"Thank you."


	5. Monster

Most young children were afraid of monsters being in their closets. For Wally, the closet was safe, and the monsters were in the _rest_ of the house. Barry couldn't even drag him out to eat. He'd found a little nest made of blankets and Iris' favorite shirts at the back of his bedroom closet that Wally was sleeping in at night.

It broke Barry's heart to see his son so terrified for this long. He didn't know what to do. Captain Frye had given him a list of therapists to call if things got really bad, but Barry felt like he needed to take care of this himself.

After all, _he_ was the one who brought the monster in the first place.

Barry decided to give Wally some more time before calling one of the child therapists; it had only been a week since the funeral. Wally couldn't tell him anything about the attack, but maybe he was remembering it on a subconscious level. That was the only explanation Barry could come up with for his behavior.

He wished he could call Hal about it. Hal was the expert on how to be fearless, but he wasn't back yet from his Lantern mission. He didn't know yet about…Iris.

Barry dug the heels of his palms into his eyes and focused on counting to a thousand as slowly as he could. Ever since that night, he was extra careful not to let his perception of time get away from him. He couldn't afford to be weak like that again – not when Wally needed him.

He sighed and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling helplessly as he lay in the dark. Barry just wanted Hal here period. There wasn't anyone he could talk to who didn't act like something was seriously wrong with him. His coworkers at the police station tip-toed around him with their nonstop sympathy phone calls. Superman and Wonder Woman made frequent fly bys over his house every day. Even Ralph and Sue watched him like hawks when they came over.

It set Barry's nerves screaming, but he tolerated it all in silence. His friends only cared about him, and Sue seemed to have a gift for calming Wally down. When the Dibnys came by to check on him, Sue spent most of the visit hunkered down in the closet with Wally curled up in her arms. Barry was unspeakably grateful for her.

But he still just needed his best friend. He didn't know why, but it felt like this all wouldn't be so impossible if Hal was here.

Barry heard a shuffling sound from the closet, and he felt his heart sink. Wally was still awake. He got out of bed with a grunt of effort and padded across the carpet to the closet.

"Wally?" he dropped to his knees and eased the door open. Wally's little foot was the only visible bit of him sticking out from his cocoon.

The lump shifted a little, and Barry could hear soft hiccups coming from it. He reached out and gently closed his hand around Wally's toes, "I'm right here, little man. Don't be scared."

The hiccups stopped.

"Everything's gonna be alright. I won't let the monsters get you," Barry tugged one of his heavier winter coats from its hanger and wadded it up behind his head. Well, that was a good enough pillow. He tried to make himself comfortable as he settled in to sleep, his legs stretched out and sticking out of the closet. Barry closed his eyes and continued rubbing his thumb along the bottom of Wally's foot. It really did smell like Iris in here. His heart ached from the reminder, but it was still comforting. "We'll be alright; we'll get through this together."


	6. Pan

It was the first time that Barry let Hal babysit Wally by himself. That fact alone made Hal nervous enough. He'd made a promise to himself to be there for Barry and help make his life easier after losing his wife. But he wasn't exactly sure how much of a help he would be. The only childcare experience he had was from watching his older brother Jack's kids for a week when he and Janice went on vacation.

And that had been _awful_.

He hadn't known Wally well enough to tell whether or not he would be well-behaved or loud and destructive like his niece and nephew. Of course, Barry was the one raising him, so Hal had no clue why he'd ever worried in the first place. Wally was adorable, a bit hyper, but he was polite and he listened well. He was still in the shyish stages around Hal though, so he'd have to see if this behavior kept up in a month.

Regardless, Hal had come in with a fool proof plan of action:

1. Make sure Wally was still alive when Barry got home.

2. Don't destroy the new house. (And to a lesser extent, leave it spotless.)

3. Don't let Wally know their secret identities.

As long as Hal finished the night with all three rules intact, Barry couldn't ban him from babysitting ever again.

It was going surprisingly well. Wally opened up to him after about an hour, Hal popped in a movie for the kid, and he tried his hand at cooking dinner. The food came out only sorta burnt, and Wally gave Hal his official babysitter seal of approval – something only the Garricks had been able to merit before apparently.

The checklist was on track. Wally was still alive, and Hal was working on the mess of dishes piled in the sink. Number three in his list was the only danger now, because Hal was about ready to break out a jackhammer construct to get the burnt food off this damn pan!


	7. Tweezers

Hal could definitively say that this was the healthiest, easiest relationship he'd ever been in. He thought _everyone_ should date their best friend. Being with Barry was as effortless as breathing, more passionate than any night spent making up with Carol after a fight, and completely amazing.

The Lantern was finished moving in; he'd unpacked the last box a week ago and plugged himself into Barry's life pretty neatly. Wally loved him too, which was really the icing on top of it all – even if he didn't know yet that Hal was dating his dad. Explaining that would come later.

Right now, the only dynamic in his and Barry's relationship that had changed was the physical one. They were both a lot more conscious of little touches and too long looks. Hal was actually making a huge effort to not be as gross in front of Barry. He put more time into looking good and dressing well, although he only owned a handful of nice shirts. Barry wasn't just a really good bro anymore; he was someone who made Hal's heart race and his throat go dry. Hal absolutely wanted the stunning speedster to find him attractive.

That's why it was so infuriating when Hal woke up one morning and found an ingrown hair. He didn't know how he hadn't noticed it before, because it hurt like a bitch and was the size of a friggin _dime_. The main problem was…it was right in the middle of his back…and he couldn't reach it. He'd considered using a ring construct to get it, but he'd probably end up stabbing himself accidentally.

So, he needed someone else to get it for him. Unfortunately, Wally was six, and Hal would be the worst adult ever if he gave him a knife. He also wasn't about to go to the hospital for an ingrown hair. So, the only person left was…

Hal buried his face in his arms and let loose a pitiful whine. He was straddling one of the kitchen chairs backwards while Barry swabbed the bump with rubbing alcohol.

"Oh, quit being a crybaby. I know you've had worse than this," Barry squeezed his shoulder and then left to get the tweezers. Hal couldn't see his face, but he could hear the smile in his voice.

"It's not the pain," Hal sighed, rolling his forehead across his knuckles in misery. "There's gonna be pus and all kinds of nasty smelling hell fluids and stuff. I'm sorry I had to ask you to do this."

Barry was back now and scooting a chair closer while he prodded at the bump experimentally, "Are you kidding? This is like a dream come true."

"Uhh…" Hal opened his eyes and half glanced over his shoulder. "Explain that, please."

"There's something you don't know about me, Hal – something you couldn't possibly know," Barry told him in an overexcited, slightly creepy tone. Hal could hear the chair creaking as the speedster fidgeted happily in his seat. "A secret so deep and dark that no one else knows but me."

"Um, please don't say you're secretly a cannibal or something," Hal joked, but he was seriously baffled.

"Nope. I have literally spent…" Barry began dramatically. Hal felt him splay a hand out on his back and touch the tip of the tweezers to the bump. "-_hours_ watching cyst lancing videos on the internet. You have _no idea_ how much I've wanted to drain one myself!~"

Hal rolled his eyes in exasperation, "You have _got_ to be kidding…"

"Uh-uh," Barry gleefully kissed him on the cheek and then got down to work. "By the way, I'm definitely videotaping this. You don't mind, do you babe?"

"No, of course not. Go right ahead," Hal said sarcastically as he rested his chin on top of his arms. He didn't know why he'd even worried in the first place. His boyfriend was such a colossal dork.


	8. Umbrella

Central City really should've been underwater with how hard it rained all day. The pounding of raindrops against the window had been a constant while Barry worked in his lab. It was comforting, but the sound almost put him to sleep twice. Five o' clock couldn't come around nearly fast enough.

Slow days like this left a lot of time for socializing, which Patty Spivot always took advantage of. She'd been dropping heavy hints and working up to ask him out to dinner. Barry tried his best to redirect their conversations whenever it looked like it was heading that way.

He didn't really have the type of relationship with his coworkers where he felt comfortable announcing 'Hey, look! I'm dating someone!', but he wasn't making a secret out of it either. Barry even had a picture of Hal on his desk right in front for everyone to see, and he was sure that he mentioned Hal a dozen times over the course of each day.

Patty wasn't getting it.

She was following Barry and their fellow coworker Tony out at the end of the night, and he could sense it coming. Tony was happily chattering on about his daughter, and Patty was just waiting for a break to jump in. This really was Barry's own fault for not coming out and plainly saying that he was seeing someone. Hal kept making fun of him for dragging his feet about it.

"-and she's so smart! Only eight years old and she's won her first spelling bee~" Tony gushed. "I think I have about nine pictures of her holding her trophy."

Barry pushed open the station's front lobby doors and stepped out into the plaza. It was still raining steadily but only in a light drizzle now. "I think you've shown me seven of them already."

Tony burst out laughing and smacked Barry on the back, "Don't worry; I'll bring the other two tomorrow. You both coming out with us tonight? That new pizza joint opened up yesterday, and a couple of the other techs want to check it out."

Patty looked relieved that she wouldn't have to initiate the invite, "I'll go."

Tony grinned big and looked to Barry for his answer.

"Nah, I'll pass. Hal's probably waiting for me to get back," Barry winced internally. _That_ made it sound like Hal was just the babysitter.

"Jeez, does he live there now or something?" Tony made a little face at the rain still coming down, and he covered a cigarette to light up.

"Actually," Barry sensed a perfect opportunity to lay it all out right now – no more misunderstandings. "He _is_ living with-"

Barry tailed off when something bright green caught his eye across the lot and distracted him. Leaning against the fountain with an easy smirk and a green umbrella casually propped over one shoulder was Hal. He pushed off from the stones once Barry noticed him and sauntered over with that mischievous grin. Oh no…

"Hey, babe," Hal walked right up to Barry and made a big show of looking him up and down appreciatively.

Tony and Patty both fell silent, and Barry felt his face heat up, "Hal! What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd surprise you," Hal purred in his patented 'sexy' voice. He slipped an arm around Barry's waist and pressed an affectionate kiss just below his ear. "Wally's over at Roy's for a sleepover, and I figured we'd take advantage of the night off. We're going on a date."

Barry knew that this was Hal's unique way of punishing him for taking so long to tell Patty, but he couldn't be mad. It was impossible to be anything but dizzy when Hal's hot breath was tickling his neck like that. He flushed even deeper red and stammered, "Y-yeah…okay."

"Perfect," Hal nuzzled his nose into Barry's hair, still keeping up the bedroom eyes routine. Then, he put on a comically surprised expression like he'd just noticed Tony and Patty standing there staring at them in dumbfounded shock. Hal maneuvered the umbrella over Barry as well and rushed to shake their hands, "Oh, I'm so sorry! We're being rude! I'm _Hal_ – Barry's _boyfriend_."

Patty looked thunderstruck, "…We've met before."

"Have we?!" Hal acted horrified, keeping up the weird, overly earnest voice. Barry couldn't tell if he was going for wholesome, 1950s housewife or extra southern. Either way, Barry could still see the mean glint in his chocolate eyes. He was clearly enjoying this. "I'm sorry; I'm afraid there's not much room in my head for anything other than my handsome Barry here."

"Oh my God," Barry groaned, covering his face in humiliation. Tony was trying very hard not to laugh, but he was failing miserably. Barry seized Hal by the elbow and forcibly dragged him down the steps and away from his coworkers. "We have to go. Tony, Patty, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Have fun," Tony chuckled, waving at them with a huge grin. Patty was waving too, but it looked like someone just told her that her puppy just died. Ugh. Barry was going to have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow.

He turned back to Hal as they walked away, "I hate you."

Hal just tugged Barry in closer and held his laughter until they were far enough away to not be overheard, "That took what – two minutes? Patty problem solved."

"You're mad," Barry guessed, cocking his head a little and trying to read past Hal's pleased expression.

"You're _welcome_," Hal shook his head, twirling the umbrella idly as they made their way down the sidewalk. "And, I'm not mad."

Barry nearly tripped over his own feet when Hal suddenly wrapped both arms around him and swept him back in a dip. Hal kissed him slow and sweet as the rain fell around them. When he pulled away, he caught Barry's bottom lip between his teeth, and the speedster saw stars. Hal pecked him once more and winked happily, "I just get a little jealous sometimes."


	9. Haircut

It was approaching the end of summer, which meant back to school shopping. Wally was going to be in fifth grade, and he'd grown like a weed over the break, so that meant all new clothes and shoes. He also had a giant supply list from Central Elementary to buy as well as a new backpack. Barry wanted to get it all out of the way in one day, so he just dragged the family to the mall Saturday afternoon.

They'd just dumped their first haul of clothes off at the car and were heading for the office supply store. The mall was pretty crowded with families having the same idea and tourists making the most of their last couple weeks before school started up again. Wally led the way through Central's largest mall, his head whipping back and forth from all the distracting storefronts and people offering samples from kiosks. Barry could tell that his son was actively making an effort to smother all the excess energy he had from his powers. As long as no one else noticed, they were fine. To onlookers, Wally would just appear to be a normal, hyperactive child.

Hal had his hands in the pockets of his flight jacket and was somehow navigating the crowds with his eyes closed and feet dragging in boredom. He hated shopping almost as much as Barry did, but the Lantern was being a great sport about having to come along. Hal bumped Barry with his elbow and flashed him puppy dog eyes, "Are we almost done?"

"Yes, dear," Barry said patronizingly with a roll of his eyes. "I just want to hit up the sales before they end. Today's the last day."

"We don't need sales," Hal groaned. "What's the difference between the notebooks here now and the ones that'll be here a _week_ from now?"

Barry held up the sale ad with a raised eyebrow, "They're five cents each _today_, and tomorrow they'll be two dollars. We're getting them today."

Hal's eyes widened marginally in surprise, but he tried to play it off, "Eh. We can afford it."

"We can afford it _right now_," Barry agreed. "But, neither of us knows what'll happen in a year. I'm planning for the future – mainly when Wally goes to college."

"I thought Ba-" Hal eyes skirted sideways to see if Wally noticed the almost slip-up. "-_Uncle Bruce _already has a scholarship set up for when Wally graduates."

"I'm not taking Bruce's money," Barry rolled his shoulders uncomfortably at the mention. "We're not that hard up. I'm just being fiscally responsible."

"Ooh, say that again," Hal leaned in and sent a lascivious leer at him before laughing and slinging an arm around Barry's neck. "I'm pretty sure it's already done, babe. Plus, aren't scholarships tax deductable? See, that's helping his company."

"Still not okay with it," Barry made a face.

"Oh, Bruce has done much worse," Hal was laughing wryly. "Have you noticed that we haven't had a mortgage payment taken out for five months?"

Barry stopped and frowned at the revelation, "You're not serious… How did he get our bank information? No, nevemind; ignore that question…"

Hal snickered to himself as Barry sighed helplessly. Bruce was so stubborn that there really wasn't any point in trying to ask him about it. He'd just deny everything.

They were about to head into the office supply store when Hal did a double take at a barbershop a few doors down. He nudged Barry to get his attention and jerked his thumb at the storefront, "Hey, I'm gonna grab a haircut while we're here. You don't need me in there, do ya?"

"No," Barry shook his head. Wally was already eyeing the superhero themed merchandise in the display windows. Since going public with his own alias, Wally always had an eye out for Kid Flash things.

"Alright," Hal gave him a quick kiss and split off in the opposite direction. "I'll catch up with you two in a few minutes."

"See ya," Barry broke out his list and wrangled Wally away from a Green Arrow backpack. A good bit of the list was already crossed off. He grabbed a shopping basket and started loading it up with Wally's pick of notebooks, pencils, pens, markers, ruler, loose leaf paper, folders, book covers, the whole lot. It only took twenty minutes to gather everything they needed and get through the checkout line. Wally was practically buzzing with excitement over his new supplies, and Barry was seriously falling in love with couponing. They left the store loaded down with bags and headed for the main section of the mall.

Barry was just beginning to look around for Hal when he felt a hand start walking up his spine. He turned around, opening his mouth to greet his boyfriend, and froze when he caught sight of him.

Hal was grinning at him and running his fingers through his new haircut a little unsurely, "What do you think?"

Barry continued to gape at him in shock. Hal had gotten the sides of his head shaved close but left the top longer. It was brushed back from his forehead, and his usual bangs were completely gone. Barry's throat went dry. He looked…_so_ _hot_.

Wally gasped excitedly and started jumping in place even though the bags were weighing him down, "Pop, you look awesome!"

"Yeah?" Hal put his hands on his hips, pleased with Wally's reaction. It really did look good. Hal always exuded a faint air of danger, and the new edgy hairstyle suited him ridiculously well. Barry wanted to touch it; his fingers itched with the need. Hal winked at his stunned expression, and the flirty look slammed Barry's heart into overdrive, "What about you, Bear? You like it?"

Barry was nodding eagerly before he even had the words to answer, "I _love_ it. What made you cut it like that?"

Hal's smile stretched wider, and he stepped forward to take some of the bags from them, "No idea – spur of the moment thing."

"It's definitely one of your better ideas," Barry gave in and ran his hand along Hal's scalp, unable to help the delighted smile on his face. The shaved sides were unexpectedly soft. He kept running his fingers along the fuzz while Hal stood still for him. "I think we need to pawn Wally off on Oliver and Roy for the night, what do you say?"

"So you can show me off around town?" Hal teased him with a devilish smirk.

"Something like that."


	10. Sketch

(Thank you, Saj te Gyuhyall!)

* * *

><p>Barry was trying his best to keep the pencil still over the sheet of computer paper, but Wally kept bumping his elbow. The ten-year-old was fidgeting in place and excitedly rambling off instructions as he peered over Barry's shoulder at the sketch in progress.<p>

"I want that part to be yellow, and the pants red, and…black lightning bolts for the belt!" Wally happily pointed at parts of the sketch while Barry used his speed to keep up with the suggestions. Hal was across the table drawing up some designs of his own, and his head snapped up suddenly, eyebrows drawn together in abrupt concern.

"No yellow!" he grumbled.

Wally and Barry looked up at him with raised eyebrows. Barry finished darkening the black lightning bolts around the waist of the Kid Flash costume they were developing. He pretended like he was having trouble hearing and cupped a hand around his ear, "_Mostly _yellow? Is that what you said? Oh, that's a great idea."

Wally looked a little confused, but Hal shot them an annoyed scowl and sighed, "Fine. Just don't be all surprised when one of you falls off of something, and I can't catch you because you've decided to make an unacceptable percentage of your uniforms _yellow_."

"He's gonna be Kid Flash," Barry set the pencil down and slid the design over to Wally for inspection. "At least some part of his costume has to be yellow. We're going for complimentary colors here."

"Then why not orange?" Hal proposed. "That goes with red."

Barry wrinkled his nose, looking over at Wally and his bright red hair, "I think that would clash really badly with the red hair."

"Then make the cowl cover his hair up," Hal handed over a sketch of his own that was mostly stick figures and boxy gear with lightning bolts scribbled all over it.

"No!" Wally set down the paper with a frown. "I want to see my hair. Dad says his mask gets really hot sometimes."

"It's better identity protection if people can only see your jaw," Hal offered with a shrug. Barry _really_ wanted to point out that Hal's green domino mask was one of the smallest masks out there, but he kept quiet and just smiled.

Wally looked at Hal very seriously and said, "No."

Barry laughed, working on the lightning bolt earpieces that would go on either side of Wally's mask. They'd been arguing over the design of this costume for hours now, and he didn't think they'd ever get done with it. Hal flicked part of an eraser at Wally and snickered when it hit him right in the nose. Two seconds later, all the papers spread over the table were in the air, and Wally was drawing on his pop's face with a marker at superspeed in retaliation.


	11. Book

(Thank you, Kaybugg1!)

* * *

><p>Hal was standing in front of the self help section in the bookstore, chewing on his thumbnail and frowning blankly at the expanse of titles to choose from. He hadn't planned this out very well, thinking that the right book would just jump right out at him after a few minutes. The multitudes of different types of grief and loss counseling had been unexpected factors.<p>

If the store wasn't so packed, Hal would've just whipped out the Lantern ring and used it to scan them all for what he wanted.

"Hey, there!" a cheerful voice said from behind. Hal turned around and nearly cried in relief when he saw a pretty young sales associate smiling at him with her hands clasped behind her back. "Is there anything I can help you find today?"

"Oh, thank God," Hal breathed with an almost desperate nod. He flailed one arm at the full shelves in a helpless gesture. "I really have no idea what to get. I don't even know if I'm in the right section or not."

The girl gave an understanding smile and stepped closer to see the book titles better, "Well, let's see what we can find for you. Can you give me an idea of what you're looking for?"

"It's a little complicated," Hal rubbed the back of his neck and jammed his other hand in the pocket of his flight jacket. "My best friend's wife was murdered a couple months ago, and I'm really trying to be there for him, but I keep messing everything up. I was hoping you guys had a book or something with advice on how to help. I'm totally out of my depth here."

"Oh, that's terrible," her expression sobered very quickly, and she frowned as she looked at the subsections in the aisle. "We have some books on how to cope with grief and trauma… Here's a few specifically for losing spouses. They're written for the widow or widower, but I bet they'll give you a good idea about what to say to your friend."

Hal took one of the paperbacks she pulled out for him and started flipping through the pages. It looked legit enough – written by a professional grief counselor and such. He read through the index and tucked the book under his arm, giving the other three books the same treatment before deciding to get them all, "He's got a kid too. Do you have any books for three-year-olds? I don't even know if the kid _understands_ death, though…"

"Um, I think it's safer to go with a child therapist honestly," the girl looked apologetic at not being more helpful.

Hal gave her a brief, reassuring smile and held up the books she'd found for him, "No worries. This will be fine. Thank you for all the help."

The girl flushed a little pink and smiled back shyly, "It's, uh, my pleasure. You're a very good friend to want to help so badly."

"Yeah," Hal was already reading through the first chapter of one book, speaking distractedly without looking up from the pages. "He's one of the best people I've ever met, and I owe him a lot more than this. I just really want to make a difference and let him know he doesn't have to go through this alone."

"Wow," she moved a little closer, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. "That's so sweet. Not many guys would try so hard. I'd be glad to help if you need anything else."

"Nah, this is great. Thanks again!" Hal held up a hand in a departing wave. He might've noticed the slightly disappointed look in the girl's eyes and realized that she'd been flirting with him if he hadn't been so absorbed in the book. As it was, the only things that went through his mind as he headed to the register to check out were new ideas on how to help Barry.


	12. Acetate

(Thank you, dlargecat! This one was a challenge to figure out something for. I loved it!)

It was supposed to be a fun night out. Jay had invited Hal and Barry to one of his Justice Society get-togethers, and they'd blackmailed Ollie into babysitting Wally for them. Hal really liked talking to the legendary heroes that had come before him, and it was always hilarious hearing them retell old 'war stories'. Last time they were invited, Hal got to meet all of the founders of the long-disbanded team and then some. Ted Grant, Kent Nelson, Wesley Dodds, Rex Tyler, Al Pratt – they were all the larger than life heroes that Hal's _dad_ had grown up idolizing. It was beyond cool to be allowed to sit down with them in their civilian identities, drinking and trying to best each others' stories like they were old friends.

The only problem was Alan Scott – technically Earth's first Green Lantern. He and Jay were best friends, which meant that of course Alan was there tonight. Hal kept getting shot disapproving looks and had to endure supposedly 'innocent' little comments from the distinguished Lantern. Even though he had _never_ been anything like a mentor to Hal, Alan still felt like it was his duty to let Hal know when he thought he was screwing up. They didn't have anything remotely close to the almost father-son relationship that Jay and Barry did.

Alan made holier-than-thou jabs at Hal, and Hal jabbed right back.

But not tonight. This was Jay's turn to host the annual reunion, and Joan looked so tickled to see so many of her friends again laughing and having a good time. Hal refused to ruin it for them by getting into a fight with Alan. So, when his temper reached a boiling point and he couldn't take it any longer, Hal grabbed a glass of scotch and retreated into the back rooms of Jay's house to cool off.

He took a sip of the amber liquid to calm the shaking in his hands, wandering to the end of the hall until the living room chatter was a faint hum. Hal veered left into what looked to be a study, leaving the door cracked open behind him.

The room was tidy and all wood-paneled walls and studded leather couches. A flat desk sat in one corner beside a leafy, potted plant and slender floor lamp. Framed paintings of landscapes hung between packed bookshelves like separators, and Hal found his eyes going wide at the sheer number of odds and ends squeezed onto the shelves along with weathered hard covers. He hadn't really taken Jay for a collector.

Hal downed a good bit of his scotch and set the glass on an end table. He went up to one of the bookshelves, surveying the different titles and recognizing some of the classics but not really interested in any. His irritation slowly faded away in the peaceful study as he walked his fingers over the bindings, just enjoying the quiet and isolation. Then, he came across the next bookshelf stuffed end to end with something much different.

Records.

"Whoa…" Hal breathed out, scanning floor to ceiling the colorful record sleeves that were meticulously dusted and arranged in alphabetical order. This collection was clearly someone's pride and joy. He pulled out one of the middle records halfway, smiling at the worn cardboard of the album cover. The 1940's cover art was a bit faded, but still in great condition. Hal replaced it on the shelf with a low whistle. There had to be over 400 records here. Jay and Joan had probably been putting this collection together their whole lives.

He had a sudden thought of a much younger Joan and Jay getting together and excitedly sharing records that the other was missing. Oh, how cute. Hal breathed out in a quiet chuckle, crouching down and running one finger along the printed edges as he looked for ones he knew. He'd always loved old records. Hal didn't own any – vinyl record weren't exactly convenient nowadays – but he sorta wished that they hadn't been replaced by CDs. He remembered his grandma showing him how to use her antique phonograph with the giantass horn attached when he was little.

Hal spun around, eyes darting all over the room until he found what he was looking for. There, in the opposite corner, was a modern-looking record player console. Oh, _score!_

He went back to perusing the records for one of his favorite music artists, feeling giddiness buzzing inside him as he looked. Towards the bottom shelves, he found the name he was looking for and plucked it from the others with a triumphant grin.

"What are you doing back here?"

Hal jumped for a second as the voice startled him, but he knew it was Barry without even needing to turn around. His heart started calming down from its jolt.

"Escaping Alan's eternal disdain for me," Hal joked wryly. He held up the record in his hands for Barry to see, still practically drooling over it. "Did you know about this treasure trove?"

"Jay's record collection? Of course," Barry was leaning in the doorway watching him. He pushed off from the frame and strolled into the room, eyes sweeping over the shelves with mild interest. "Used to brag about it to me all the time when we first met – about bored me to tears."

"What?! No!" Hal gasped, cradling the record to his chest and rising to his feet. "These are amazing. Look at this one: 1964, Frank Sinatra, 'Fly Me to the Moon', _original_ acetate!"

Barry's expression turned sweet and amused at how excited Hal was getting. He came over and looked down at the cover over Hal's shoulder, "I didn't think you were a Sinatra fan."

"Are you kidding?" Hal snorted with a wide smile. "Smooth, debonair, confident. That's like the definition of _me_. Sinatra is my spirit animal."

Barry burst out laughing.

Encouraged, Hal hopped over to the record player and lifted the glass lid, "Oh, just wait~"

He gently lowered the record onto the spindle and turned the machine on. Hal set the speed to the correct RPM, carefully moved the tone arm over the song he wanted, and placed the needle down onto the groove. The record spun around as Hal turned the dial for volume, and a smile spread across his face when the old timey orchestra issued from the speakers.

When he turned around, Barry was still grinning warmly at him from the leather couch. Hal swayed side to side to the beat, holding out his hands to Barry in an invitation to dance. It only took a moment of coaxing, and then the speedster was taking the offered hands and letting Hal pull him to his feet.

Hal immediately tugged him closer and slipped an arm around Barry's waist. He twined their fingers together with the other hand and swung Barry around in a clumsy foxtrot. Sinatra's crooning voice drifted out around them as Hal stepped on Barry's foot. Barry nearly pitched them sideways. They knocked shoulders painfully. Hal tried to spin Barry around, and it ended with the speedster stumbling into his chest.

"Hal," Barry laughed breathlessly. He tried to step away, but Hal kept them turning in a sloppy circle. "We're gonna break our necks. Neither of us knows the girl moves."

"Pfft. Who needs girl moves?" Hal tried to get a handle on his laughter and keep upright. He pulled Barry snug against him and started making up steps of his own. It only took Barry a few awkward turns before he caught on to the pattern, and then they were both laughing at each other and trying to keep the pace steady.

Hal braced all his weight on one foot and tipped Barry back in a low dip. He waited for the right part in the song and then used his very best Sinatra impression as he sang along, "_You are all I long for, all I worship and adore."_

Barry turned a bit pink as he struggled to keep a straight face.

_"In other words, please be true~"_ Hal yanked him back up, turning on the swagger and his most handsome grin. Barry let Hal lean in until their noses were brushing together, his smile turning affectionate when Hal pressed a kiss to his cheek and started singing right into his skin. _"In other words…I love you~"_

Gorgeous blue eyes slid closed, and Barry tilted his face to rest his forehead against Hal's. They swayed to the beat with easy steps and content smiles, every movement making Hal forget that they weren't the only two people in the world.

"You've gotta sing to me more often," Barry mumbled dreamily and held Hal closer.

"Whatever you want, baby," Hal vowed, surrendering the lead to Barry as the song faded to an end and the next one started up with flaring trumpets and a much faster beat.

Neither of them noticed Alan and Jay sneaking up to close the door and give them some privacy.


	13. Guilt

Thank you, Anon!

* * *

><p><em>Hal was reclining on the couch, Barry asleep in his lap and curled possessively around him, when Iris walked in through the kitchen door. She froze once she spotted them, keys clutched tightly in one hand and grocery bags hanging from her arms like she'd just come home from the store and had no idea that she was supposed to be dead. Hal bolted upright in dumb shock, his eyes wide and terrified. Iris dropped the plastic bags as she stared at him in mirrored surprise, the only sound between them the jingling of her key ring. <em>

_ "Iris?!" Hal choked out around a tongue dry and heavy in his mouth. How was she here?_

_ Her eyes narrowed in budding anger, hands drawn up in shaking fists and her lips pressed into a firm line. _

_ "What the hell is this?!" she fumed. Her cheeks were burning red, and her eyes were starting to glisten with prickling tears. _

_ "It's not what it looks like!" Hal insisted frantically. It suddenly wasn't so strange that she was here, alive, breathing. Of course she wasn't dead. Why had he thought that?_

_ "Then what is it, Hal?" Iris's voice cracked low with raw emotion. She flung one arm at him in an irate gesture, tears now spilling down her cheeks. "Because it looks like you're sleeping with my husband!"_

_ Hal looked down, and then he was sitting upright in a bed he'd never seen before. Barry was lying face down beside him, naked and hair mussed like they'd just gone a few rounds with each other while his wife was out. Hal grabbed for the sheets and pulled them up to cover himself, disoriented and confused. _

_ Iris's expression twisted violently from hurt into vicious disgust. She straightened up to an impossible height at the foot of the bed, shadows casting her features into frightening contrasts of light and dark, "He's not yours, Jordan. What makes you think you're allowed to be with him?"_

_ Hal's heart was beating so hard in his chest that he could feel it shaking his bones. Fear crippled him and kept him from answering back as he stared up at Iris towering over them._

_ "Wally and Barry are MY family!" Iris screamed at him, teeth sharpening and fingers stretching into long claws. She swiped one arm at him and tore a bedpost clear in half. "Get the hell out!"_

Hal jerked awake with his whole body, toppling off the couch in panic. He shot out both hands and kept his face from the floor with his fingertips and one foot. He took a few deep, gasping breaths before daring to move and scan the room for any signs of Iris. He was in the living room just like in the dream, but it was bright with sunlight and filled with the cool spring breeze fluttering through the curtains. Hal rose to his knees and turned around towards the kitchen. There were no grocery bags on the floor, and Iris was nowhere to be seen. The only other one in the house with him was Wally, seated at the table with his homework and watching him in open concern.

"Pop?" Wally asked cautiously. His pencil was poised over a sheet of math problems, in the middle of scribbling down an answer. A half-eaten plate of crackers sat in front of him beside a cup of bright blue fruit punch. Hal shut his eyes and rubbed them to calm down. Wally was right where he'd left him before he'd fallen asleep in the living room. It was Thursday, 3:12pm, Wally was doing homework and having his afternoon snack, Barry wouldn't be home until five, and Iris had been dead for four years.

Hal stood up shakily, his body still antsy like someone had wrung him out like a wet rag, "Yeah?"

"…Are you okay?" Wally still hadn't moved, wide-eyed and waiting for a reply.

"I'm fine!" Hal hastily plastered on a huge grin to hide how freaked out he was. "Just had a weird dream, kiddo."

He watched Wally slump against the chair as he relaxed, "What was it about?"

"Zombies," Hal lied fluidly, adding a cheeky emphasis on the word like he was super glad to be awake and away from them. "They tried to eat my handsome face off. Yikes."

Wally fell for it, giggling at the story and going back to his workbook, "Can you help me with my homework?"

Hal leaned over him to examine the math workbook, still trying to control his heartbeat, "Multiplication? Of course I can. Let me just run to the bathroom, and I'll be right back to help, alright?"

"Okay," Wally accepted easily, and Hal kissed the top of his head before retreating up the stairs to the top floor.

He ducked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, his carefully crafted smile falling apart before the latch caught. Hal moved in front of the mirror and leaned over the sink with his eyes closed. He steadied his breathing – in through the nose, out through the mouth – and tried to push the remnants of the dream away.

But this was what he'd secretly worried about since that first Christmas he and Barry got together. What would Iris think if she could see them?

The nightmare had lacked any sense at all, but it laid his fears bare at their core. What would he do if Iris actually did barge in one day demanding to know what in the hell Hal thought he was doing there? Thinking about her made Hal feel _guilty_ for being with Barry. It was stupid and irrational, but Hal couldn't help it.

No matter what he did, a part of Barry would always belong to _her_. That was normal. That was fine. Hal didn't expect Barry to stop loving her just because she was dead. They had their time together, and Barry had healed neatly and moved on. Hal had done that – spent two years cleaning, stitching, and mending the raw, bleeding wound that Iris' death had torn open in his best friend.

It didn't change the fact that Barry and Iris would still be together if she was alive. Realistically, Hal knew that there was no way to be absolutely certain of that – things happened, perfectly stable, happy relationships crumbled every day. But he would've bet his life that Barry and Iris could have been that ninety-year-old couple in the park, still as happy and madly in love as the day they first met. And that was the real issue that terrified Hal. If she came back today, walked in the door like Hal feared, who would Barry choose? It was ridiculous; it would never happen, and Hal felt like the worst person in history for wondering about it, but he couldn't help it.

His relationship with Barry was still new and fraught with insecurities. Hal knew that he should probably talk to Barry about this, but how the hell did he even begin to bring up the subject? He risked never coming to terms with it if he stayed silent, but he also risked hurting Barry by voicing his fears. And Hal would rather chop off his own hand.

He turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face, breathing deep in resolution.

This was stupid.

He and Iris had always gotten along just fine. Iris had never been anything resembling a harpy. Hal had never even heard her raise her voice to yell at someone. She'd been sweet and kind, and the only way she'd disapprove of Hal carving out a place for himself was if he ever gave anything less than his whole heart and soul to protecting Barry and Wally. That was where they were one and the same.

Hal wasn't replacing her. There would never be any dilemma or reason to ask who Barry loved more. Hal would only damage their relationship if he insisted on competing with a dead woman.

He reached for the towel hanging from the wall and pressed it to his face, wiping off the water and all the lingering doubt. Wally was downstairs waiting for him, and if Iris really _was_ watching over them, Hal wanted to show her that he fully intended on taking care of her boys for her.

When Hal opened the door and made his way down the steps to the living room, he felt a tremendous weight slough off of him. He smiled for real this time as he took a seat beside Wally and looked over the math problems he was meant to help with. Maybe he would suggest taking a trip to visit Iris' grave when Barry got home.

Hal wanted to pay his respects.


End file.
